Hitherto, a narrow emission characteristic or an emission characteristic with sharp bright/dark transitions in a lighting module has required a high technical outlay and entails high losses of efficiency. Poor thermal management often arises as a result of a constrained narrow arrangement of LED modules, as a result of extremely dense chip packing and/or as a result of a small distance between a primary light source (LED chip or LED lamp) and a lens disposed downstream.
In order to achieve a wide-angle emission characteristic in a lighting module, a combination of lenses having different emission characteristics or/and a combination of different optical axes of optical units of identical type (tilting of the optical units with respect to one another) is/are known. Narrow emission angles have been realized hitherto using conventional lenses having a low efficiency.